Wenn dein Charakter ein Boss wäre.../F-J
Feilhardt * Aggro: "Oh, Besuch um diese Zeit?" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Zum Leben zu dumm, aber es reicht wenigstens zum Sterben." * Spezialattacke: "Wenn Ihr schon da seid: Es gibt Tee." *10/25 Bedienstete kommen mit Tabletts auf denen Teeservices angerichtet sind in den Raum gestürmt, stolpern und verschütten in jeweil eines Spielers Richtung den Tee: hitzeschaden in Höhe von 60% HP und dot innerhalb 5Sek für weitere 45%* * Enrage: *seufzt* Ich wußte nicht, dass es so lange dauert - verzeiht, aber ich will mein Buch zu Ende lesen. * Eigener Tod: ch hoffe man trinkt dort Tee. Finim * Aggro: Ja, ich hab Knurren aus! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Mein Tier ist drinnen, ich wars nicht! * Spezialattacke: Tut mir leid, das nächste mal nehm ich wirklich die Eiskältefalle...oder wars die Frostfalle? Ich verwechsel die immer... * Enrage: Hey, warum bin ich rot...und mein Tier auch? * Eigener Tod: Och nö, ich verlauf mich doch immer! Fréy * Aggro: Frey angelt seelenruhig in seiner Brusttasche nach einer kleinenm schwarzen Schachtel. Selbige wird geöffnet, dann schiebt er sich einen Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. "Hey- schön Euch zu sehen. Dann fangen wir mal mit der Party an, was?" * Ein Spieler stirbt: * "Oha. Das war keine Absicht, ehrlich." // " Das tut mir leid- muss irgendwie auf den Abzug gekommen sein." // "Oha- dann war das Ding doch geladen?" * Der Raid stirbt: "Das müssen wir halt nochmal üben." * Spezialattacke: Keine. Frey raucht einfach weiter. Allerhöchstens steigt die Lungenkrebsrate um satte 90% an. * Enrage: Frey wirft seine Zigarette zu Boden, tritt sie sachte aus. "Endlich. Hab´ schon angefangen, mich zu langweilen." Verursacht bis zum eigenen Tod oder dem Wipe des Raids 10% mehr Schaden durch Distanzangriffe. * Eigener Tod: "Endlich." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen, während er sich abermals eine Zigarette ansteckt, sie aufraucht- und dann zu Boden geht. "Das war ´ne verdammt gute Party..." Nachdem der Raid den Raum allerdings verlassen hat, gähnt er ausgiebig, klopft sich den Staub von der Kleidung und angelt wieder nach seinen Zigaretten. "Das funktioniert aber auch jedesmal." Fyran * Aggro: 'Was?Wie kommt Ihr hier her...?! Caphalor! Entfern sie...sofort! *'Ein Spieler stirbt: ' *Entbehrlich... *Futter für die Ghule... *'Der Raid stirbt: 'Oh...wie bedauerlich.Vollkommen überflüssig... *'Spezialattacke: *Wusstet Ihr eigentlich, wie schmerzhaft hartes Wasser sein kann?Ich zeige es Euch! *Verrottet endlich! *'Enrage:' Eure Knochen werden meinen Gürtel zieren, flieht oder sterbt! *'Eigener Tod:' Erlösung...Frieden...Vergessenheit...Ich will nicht...verges... Gadrion * Aggro: Hmpf...töricht * Ein Spieler stirbt: Wieder ein Opfer... * Spezialattacke: Donner und Eis werden euch richten *Angriff mit Runenmagie* * Enrage: Es wird Zeit.... * Eigener Tod: Noch nicht....nicht jetzt...Thea... Garkat * Aggro: In den Schatten lauert der Tod... *spawn* * Ein Spieler stirbt: Zu Langsam... * Der Raid stirbt: War das alles? *despawn* * Spezialattacke: Und gleich macht es BOOM! *bombe wirft* * Enrage: Jetz' bin ich sauer... DAFÜR WERDET IHR ZAHLEN! *spring random von raidmember zu raidmember und reduziert HP auf 50%* * Eigener Tod: Scheiße.... Gilwen * Aggro: So, ihr bildet Euch also ein eure Kompetenz reiche aus? * Ein Spieler stirbt: Nun, so mancher vermag es nur auf die radikale Art zu lernen. * Spezialattacke: Für Quel'Thalas und.. für mich! (Vermutlich ein Phönix / Feuerelementar / .. ) * Enrage: Langsam werdet ihr mir zuwider. Seht zu und lernt. * Eigener Tod: Wie der Phönix.. aus der Asche. Girmgold * Aggro: Wer wagt es?! Spür' meine Axt! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Du hast dich maßlos überschätzt! * Spezialattacke: Geh zu deinen Ahnen! * Enrage: Genug! Meine Geduld is' am Ende! * Eigener Tod: Meine Esse erlischt.. Hiranos * Aggro: Ihr hebt eure Klingen gegen mich? Tscha, kommt und versucht euer Glück.. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ich sagte schon immer, am lernfähigsten ist man, wenn man in seinem eigenen Blut am Boden liegt... * Spezialattacke: Hmpf..wie lästig ihr doch seid... * Enrage: Verzeiht wenn ich mich etwas beeile, doch es stehen noch andere Dinge an... * Eigener Tod: *röchel* Was..? Ann'da...Minn'da..ihr...hattet Unrecht! *lacht leise* Urg... Hiwaka * Aggro: 'ch riech' Übeamut, 'ch spüare Angs'.. Iah wollt' spiel'n? 'ch wead euch töt'n. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Eabäamlich. * Der Raid stirbt: Langwailich. Unwüadig. Alle. * Spezialattacke: Iah wollt wiss'n, was wahre Stäake is'? Iah wollt' wiss'n, wozu'ch in dea Lage bin? Iah sollt's spüa'n! (Er geht für 20-30sec in eine Berserkerstance und rusht mit Randomaggro durch den ganzen Raid) * Enrage: Soll'ch euch was vearat'n, eh? Hehe.. Wollt iah meine wahre Macht seh'n? 'ch trinke Blut.. 'ch trink's Blut eines Gottes! (Kurze Kampfpause, er führt eine Phiole mit blauer Flüssigkeit an den Mund, kippt den Inhalt herunter, zuckt, dann enraged und Mordsschaden) * Eigener Tod: 'ch.. hab euch.. unteaschätz'.. Hugh * Aggro: "Verräter, Untote, Kannibalen, eure sogenannte "Horde" wird diesen Krieg niemals gewinnen. Für das Reich, für das Haus Wrynn!" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Wie stillos. Aber was will man auch erwarten." * Spezialattacke: "Ich bin der Schild des Königs. Du wirst NICHT passieren!" * Enrage: "Erkennt die wahre Macht des Reiches, Barbaren!" *mehrere Elitesoldaten der Siebten Legion marschieren im Gleichschritt auf den Balustraden um den Kampfplatz herum auf und beginnen, den Raid von dort oben mit Fernfeuer einzudecken, während einige Paladine Hugh im Nahkampf behilflich sind* * Eigener Tod: " ... Treu bis in den Tod, mein Lehensherr ..." Jack * Aggro: "Boar nich schonwieder.." * Ein Spieler stirbt: "So.. " *lässt den Nacken knacken* "..wer jetz?" * Spezialattacke: "Tjaha, is nichnur zum Blocken.." *Das blode gespickte Schild fand erneut ein Opfer* * Enrage: "Friss das!" *wandelt* * Eigener Tod: "Ich übergebe meine Seele dem Gott - der sie finden kann!" Jezryk * Aggro: Niemand wird den Fortschritt aufhalten! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Konstruktionsfehler! * Spezialattacke: Jez-Bots, Attacke! *lacht irre* * Enrage: Sicherheitsprotokoll R-72 deaktivieren. Necrotorch abfeuern. * Eigener Tod: Endlich frei... Johshua * Aggro: Es wird Zeit ein wenig Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen! * Spielertod: Möge das Licht deiner Seele gnädig sein. *lacht* * Spezialattacke: Spührt den Zorn des Lichts! *Klingentanz* * Enrage: Autsch! Das war ein Kratzer! Na warte! * Eigener Tod: Verflucht.... Josette * Aggro: "Ihr seid also dahinter gekommen? Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch mit meiner Qualitätsware gut eingedeckt?" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Du hättest einen meiner Heiltränke gebraucht!" * Ganzer Raid stirbt: "Mh... Qualitätstest gescheitert." * Spezialattacke: "Darf ich mal eure Waren sehen?" *beraubt jemanden eines nutzbaren Gegenstandes oder einer Waffe im Inventar und verwendet diesen.* * Enrage: "Nun gibt's keine Sonderangebote mehr!" * Eigener Tod: "Anscheinend habe ich da was falsch berechnet." Julus * Aggro: "Manno ... schon wieder besuch."*in seinen Robo 4X1000 spring* * Ein Spieler stirbt: "HaHa!*auslach*" * Raid stirbt: "Oh man ... okey.Wo sind die Spachtel?" * Spezialattacke: "Hmpf ...*Wasserstoffbomben zünd*" * Enrage: "...*Den Tank mit dem Robofuß plattdrück* ... ... ..." * Eigener Tod: "Nein!Nein!Ich hab keinen Bock wieder vom Friedhof aus anfangen zu müssen!*urgh*" ﻿